Medianoche en Skyhold
by MakersBreath
Summary: Serie de relatos sobre momentos íntimos entre la Inquisidora Deanne Travelyan y el Comandante Cullen Rutherford. Contenido para adultos en el primer capítulo y probablemente más en los próximos capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

El primero de (probablemente) varios "one-shots" sobre la inquisidora Deanne Trevelyan y el comandante Cullen Rutherford. Mi obsesión con esta pareja es abismante. Mi idea es compartir algunos momentos íntimos entre la Inquisidora y Cullen, aunque no necesariamente sexuales, simplemente lo que no se ve, conversaciones nocturnas, confesiones y cosas así.

Mi versión de lo acontecido inmediatamente después de "aquella escena del escritorio". NSFW por razones obvias.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Cuando la botella se estrelló en el piso, Deanne pensó por un segundo que había arruinado el momento con su descuido, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando Cullen simplemente arrasó con la mayoría de las cosas que cubrían su escritorio para poder darle un uso más… adecuado a la ocasión. Ahí estaba ahora, recostada sobre dicho escritorio dejando que el comandante tomara la iniciativa. Sintió sus manos enguantadas recorrer el contorno de su cuerpo y su boca devorar sus labios con ansias. Casi ni se percató cuando su chaqueta y camisa ya estaban abiertas y Cullen besaba su cuello mientras acariciaba sus pechos. Deanne cerró sus ojos y reclinó su cabeza. Sus besos eran cálidos y suaves, lo que contrastaba con la sensación inmediata de su barba incipiente sobre su piel. Podía sentir a través de su ropa como Cullen reaccionaba a ella. No pudo evitar mover sus caderas, quería sentirlo más cerca y él lo sabía. Cullen empujó su cuerpo en contra de ella y le arrancó un suspiro de placer.

Deanne ya había comenzado a desabrochar el resto de su ropa cuando algo la alertó. Alguien se acercaba, podía oír los pasos prácticamente afuera de la oficina. Levantó su cabeza rápidamente, alertando con esto a su compañero.

–Alguien viene –dijo Deanne mientras trataba de ajustar su ropa, pero la puerta ya comenzaba a abrirse. El único pensamiento que cruzó su mente fue el deseo de desaparecer y, gracias a su entrenamiento, efectivamente lo hizo. Con un movimiento rápido se desplazó a un rincón de la habitación y se ocultó en las sombras, dejando a Cullen con una rodilla sobre el escritorio y un desastre a su alrededor.

–Comandante, traigo las anotaciones de… –el soldado se detuvo y permaneció en silencio por unos segundos al ver a su comandante bastante agitado y prácticamente de rodillas sobre el escritorio. Cullen fingió estar ordenando los documentos y objetos varios que habían quedado fuera de lugar mientras trataba de ocultar sus reacciones físicas.

–Gracias, soldado, puede dejarlo… donde estime conveniente –Cullen se agachó y comenzó a recoger los trozos de vidrio del suelo–. Puede retirarse.

El soldado lo miró confundido, dejó los papeles sobre una pila de libros junto a la puerta por la que había entrado y se marchó.

Cullen dejó los trozos de vidrio sobre el escritorio y se apresuró a poner el cerrojo en la puerta. Cerró las otras dos puertas también, para estar seguro. Sus ojos recorrieron la habitación, pero Deanne no estaba en ningún lugar; había subido rápidamente al segundo piso. Se apresuró a alcanzarla y la encontró sentada en la cama, cubriendo su boca con ambas manos para no dejar salir una carcajada.

–Está bien, ya se marchó –dijo Cullen, reincorporándose al terminar de subir la escalera.

Deanne rompió a reír como nunca la había visto. Cullen no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa también al verla reír con tantas ganas. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó junto a ella.

–¡Pobre hombre! –dijo entre risas– Todavía debe estar preguntándose qué hacia su Comandante sobre el escritorio. Debería aprender a golpear antes de entrar, ¿no crees?

–Al menos no tuvo ocasión de preguntarse qué hacías tú sobre el escritorio debajo del comandante– dijo Cullen mientras se quitaba los guantes de cuero–. Debo decir que escapar de esa forma fue un excelente uso de tus habilidades.

Deanne se reclinó un poco sobre la cama, quedando apoyada en sus codos. Su camisa todavía estaba abierta y dejaba entrever parte de sus pechos. Cullen se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en los labios.

–¿En qué estábamos? –dijo mientras desviaba su atención a los pocos botones que quedaban abiertos en la camisa de Deanne.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa seductora y acarició su rostro, prestando especial atención a la cicatriz sobre su labio superior. Cullen recorrió detenidamente su rostro con la mirada, como queriendo memorizar cada detalle. Sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, su cabello castaño desordenado por sobre su hombro derecho, sus ojos claros fijos en él y esa sonrisa coqueta que lo hacía olvidar que el mundo estaba en peligro, que había misiones por planificar y tropas que dirigir.

–Me preguntaba qué puedo hacer para sacarte de todas esas capas de metal, tela y piel que llevas encima, ya que evidentemente llevas la ventaja en lo que concierne a… librarme de mis prendas.

–Sí… claro –dijo Cullen sonriendo algo nervioso y comenzó a quitarse las partes de su armadura y vestimenta. Ella lo ayudó en esta tarea que parecía estar indicada para al menos dos personas y disfrutó ver como la contextura muscular del comandante se hacía visible poco a poco. Acarició sus brazos, su pecho y se dejó envolver en sus brazos.

–Ahora eres tú quien lleva la ventaja –dijo Cullen, mientras Deanne tiraba de los cordones de los pantalones de cuero oscuro que usaba debajo de su armadura–. Tendrás que quitarte esto para que quedemos a mano –Cullen hizo el gesto de querer quitarle la camisa que todavía tenía puesta, pero ella se le adelantó.

–Como lo ordene, mi comandante –dijo ella y, con un movimiento rápido, se libró de la blusa.

Definitivamente el uso de su título lo sorprendió y a la vez desencadenó una reacción que solo ella había previsto. La sujetó rápidamente de las caderas para acercarla a él y la besó con la misma pasión con la que este encuentro se había iniciado en el primer piso. En solo unos segundos el resto de su ropa acompañaba a su camisa en el suelo y ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Entre besos y caricias terminaron recostados en la cama. Recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo de la Inquisidora con sus manos. Besó su abdomen y el roce de sus labios hizo que Deanne arqueara su espalda de placer. Acarició sus muslos y se aventuró a tocar levemente la humedad entre sus piernas. Deanne se estremeció y dejó escapar un gemido delicioso. Cullen notó lo dispuesta que estaba y su corazón se aceleró aún más. Lo invadió la necesidad imperiosa de hacerla suya de una vez por todas. Deanne sintió su cuerpo casi fuera de control cuando Cullen por fin la tomó. Entre gemidos y bocanadas lo oyó decir mencionar al Hacedor, decir su nombre un par de veces y otras palabras a medias. Cullen la volvió a sujetar de las caderas para mantenerla en su lugar mientras cambiaba de posición, se recostó en la cama dejándola a ella en control. Deanne siguió sus impulsos, sus caderas prácticamente se movían solas. Cullen la miraba como si no lo pudiera creer, como si se tratara de una diosa de otro mundo. Sus manos quedaron libres para acariciarla otra vez, tocar su piel suave era toda una experiencia, sin mencionar las sensaciones casi eléctricas que provocaba con sus movimientos. Disfrutó de tal escenario por varios minutos y luego contempló maravillado su rostro cuando sus movimientos se hicieron más rápidos y su respiración más pesada, cuando sus gemidos se volvieron más agudos y sus uñas se clavaron en sus muslos.

Deanne abrió sus ojos, como si acabara de despertar de un sueño, su cuerpo aún se movía, aunque a un ritmo un poco más lento. Bajó un poco la velocidad, pero Cullen, quien todavía no estaba listo, sostuvo sus caderas y guio sus movimientos y ritmo. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante para besarlo mientras lo llevaba poco a poco a su momento. Posó su frente en contra de la suya y pudo sentir como su cuerpo temblaba y se tensaba al acabar, la llenaba de calor, su respiración llegaba directamente a su boca, como invitándola a besarlo una vez más.

Deanne relajó su cuerpo y se quedó tendida sobre él, podía sentir sus latidos sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. Cullen la sujetó en contra de su pecho y acarició su cabello. Ella se acomodó a su lado y levantó la vista.

–¿Cullen?

–¿Sí?

–Tienes que hacer algo respecto al techo. O la próxima vez usaremos mi cuarto.

–Mmm… Eso no estaría nada de mal –le respondió y la besó en la frente.

* * *

N. del A.: Espero que les haya gustado. Es mi primer intento de _fanfiction_ de Dragon Age y la primera vez que me atrevo a escribir algo "para mayores". Espero poder añadir más capítulos, pero no necesariamente en orden cronológico. Gracias por dedicar unos minutos a mi trabajo. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Deanne llevaba un par de horas dormida cuando un ruido inusual la despertó. Notó que estaba lloviendo copiosamente y de inmediato asumió que el ruido se había debido a un trueno o algo así. Intentó conciliar el sueño otra vez cuando lo volvió a oír. Ya con sus cinco sentidos despiertos, no dudó de que alguien golpeaba a la puerta.

Se levantó después de pensarlo unos segundos. ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que alguien la buscara en la mitad de la noche? Tomó el candelero que mantenía en su mesa de noche y bajó las escaleras. Al abrir se encontró con Cullen, empapado de pies a cabeza. No llevaba puesta su armadura de siempre, sino ropa más cotidiana, pero no muy común en él.

–¿Cullen? ¿Está todo bien?

–Lamento molestar a esta hora –respondió él algo vacilante–, pero la lluvia y el frío…

–Sí, la tormenta… ¿Cuál es el problema? –dijo Deanne, confundida.

–El agujero en el techo. Hay agua en todas partes –Cullen parecía querer disculparse de cierta forma, ya que la Inquisidora le había hecho notar en varias ocasiones que debía considerar el arreglo del techo entre las prioridades de reparación de Skyhold.

–¡Santa Andraste, Cullen! –Deanne se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que el comandante entrara a la habitación.

–De verdad lamento interrumpir tu descanso, pero…

–Está bien –lo interrumpió Deanne– ni lo menciones.

–Pensé en pasar la noche en la taberna, pero también está cerrada. Una vez que logré entrar al castillo pensé que, bueno…

–No tienes que darme explicaciones –Deanne palpó su ropa y cabello para comprobar su estado: totalmente empapado.

–Hoy estaba tan cansado que prácticamente no sentí cuando comenzó la tormenta. El cuarto ya estaba inundado cuando desperté.

Ambos subieron al área principal de cuarto y Deanne rebuscó en sus cajones algo de ropa seca que pudiera servirle a Cullen.

–Tienes suerte de haber olvidado esto aquí. –Deanne sacó de su armario unos pantaloncillos interiores de tela que Cullen había dejado la vez anterior que habían pasado la noche juntos. La tela era delgada, pero la alternativa era peor. También encontró una manta adicional.

–Vaya, no recuerdo haber dejado esto aquí–dijo Cullen al recibir la prenda y se acercó al fuego para quitarse la ropa mojada.

Deanne tomó una jarra que estaba sobre su escritorio y sirvió un poco de un líquido color rojo ambarino.

–Bebe esto, te hará sentir mejor. –dijo Deanne y le entregó la copa. Cullen lo recibió y lo bebió sin vacilar. Por su expresión, la bebida no fue de su agrado.

–¿Qué demonios es esto?

–Un vino añejado, fue un regalo de Varric –explicó Deanne riendo–. Es muy bueno.

–Sabe horrible.

–Te hará bien de todas formas. –dijo Deanne riendo.

Cullen se puso la ropa seca y se envolvió en la manta que Deanne había dejado junto él.

–Gracias, de verdad. Ya estaba acostumbrándome a la idea de pasar la noche sentado en el salón principal.

–No seas ridículo. Sabes que eres más que bienvenido en mis aposentos.

–¿Incluso en la mitad de la noche?

–Especialmente en la mitad de la noche.

Cullen sonrió y desvió su mirada, distraído.

–¿Está todo bien?

–Sí, solo estoy cansado. Hace un par de noches que no logro conciliar el sueño.

Dianne no comentó la situación. Sabía que Cullen tenía pesadillas a causa de la abstinencia del lirio. Al parecer ya no sentía debilidad física, pero los dolores de cabeza y el insomnio eran regulares.

–Ah, tengo una idea. –dijo Deanne. Su rostro se iluminó y se acercó a un armario. –Traje esto de Val Royeaux hace unos meses –dijo mientras sacaba una piel parda del armario. Luego la extendió sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea y se sentó sobre ella. –Ven, siéntate conmigo.

–¿En el suelo?

–Sí, en el suelo.

Cullen, algo incrédulo, se sentó frente al fuego con Deanne

–Debo admitir que es bastante agradable al tacto –dijo él y se quedó unos segundos observando las llamas.

–A pesar de las circunstancias, me alegra que hayas venido. No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar desde que llegué esta mañana.

–Lo sé y lo siento –dijo Cullen extendiendo su mano hacia Deanne. Ella la tomó y se inclinó hacia él para apoyar su cabeza en su hombro. Cullen abrió la manta y envolvió a Deanne también. Ella tomó parte de la manta y la frotó en el cabello de Cullen, ya que todavía estaba algo mojado. –Si quieres puedes volver a la cama, yo me quedaré junto al fuego hasta que termine de secarme.

–No, te haré compañía. ¿Estás seguro que todo está bien? Hoy estás más callado de lo habitual.

–Estoy bien, Deanne, es que tengo muchas cosas en mente, pero nada que no pueda resolver.

–Pasas todo el tiempo pensando en trabajo, Cullen.

–Tú más que nadie deberías entender la situación.

–Claro que entiendo, pero estamos en la mitad de una tormenta, nuestro enemigo se ha replegado y no hay nada que podamos hacer en este instante. Te propongo algo. Este será nuestro lugar seguro. Aquí no hay Inquisición, no hay tropas que dirigir, no hay Corypheus. Yo soy Deanne Trevelyan y tu Cullen Rutherford. No hay Comandante ni Inquisidora. ¿Te parece?

–¿Quieres ignorar nuestros problemas?

–No, en absoluto. Solo darnos un respiro.

–Me parece poco práctico, pero está bien.

–Pasamos gran parte de nuestro tiempo decidiendo el destino de Thedas. Nuestras vidas están en riesgo constante. Me entusiasma la idea de pasar un tiempo juntos como dos personas normales.

–Está bien. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

–Dime algo sobre ti que yo no sepa.

–Que no sepas… Déjame pensarlo… Odio navegar.

–¿En serio?

–Sí, toda esa masa de agua fuera de mi control… No es para mí.

–Vaya. Eso es inesperado.

–Ahora es tu turno.

–Bien, pregúntame algo –dijo entusiasmada–, pero antes… más vino.

Deanne levantó y se acercó al ventanal.

–Parece que lloverá toda la noche –Tomó la botella y volvió a sentarse junto a Cullen frente a la chimenea.

–Permíteme –dijo Cullen, tomó la botella, sirvió un poco de vino y le pasó la copa a Deanne, quien bebió un par de tragos y le cedió el resto a él. –¿Extrañas tu hogar en Ostwick?

–Para nada, nunca me llevé bien con mi familia. No les parecía bien que prefiriera lecciones de arco y equitación en vez de piano o etiqueta. Cuando cumplí 18 años me prometieron al hijo de un noble. Escapé y solo volví cuando mis padres murieron. Reclamé mi herencia y volví a marcharme.

–¿Entonces ya no tienes contacto con el resto de tu familia?

–Solo con algunos primos. Bueno, tenía contacto con ellos. Murieron en la explosión del templo. Ese día estaba acompañándolos en las negociaciones.

–Lo lamento.

–Pasé mucho tiempo sin verlos. Me pidieron que los acompañara como representante de mis padres. Me pregunto qué habría pasado de no haberme presentado aquel día. ¿Alguien más hubiera interrumpido el ritual? ¿Corypheus habría tenido éxito?

–Me alegro que hayas ido… Es decir… Me alegro que seas tú quien… –dijo Cullen algo confundido y llevándose la mano a su cabeza como solía hacerlo cuando se encontraba en ese tipo de situaciones.

–Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Yo también me alegro de haber llegado a ti –Deanne bebió un poco más de vino. –Ahora… quiero que me cuentes. ¿Tuviste alguna… amiga especial antes de todo esto?

Cullen rio nervioso antes de contestar.

–Nada serio, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Tuve una relación corta con una templaria hace años, pero fui asignado al Círculo de Kirkwall y no volví a verla. Me pregunto si todavía vive.

–¿Solo una?

–No, hubo alguien más, pero solo fue platónico. Una maga.

–¿Una maga? Vaya sorpresa.

–Tuve sentimientos encontrados al respecto, pero no hay mucho que contar. Tampoco volví a verla, no sé si sobrevivió a lo ocurrido en Kirkwall.

–Cullen, no quise hacerte recordar…

–No te disculpes. Estás en tu derecho. ¿Qué hay de ti antes de nosotros?

–Uno y por los motivos incorrectos. Lo conocí al poco tiempo de huir de Ostwick. Creo que me involucré con él por vengarme de mis padres. Me dio un lugar donde vivir por un tiempo. De cierta forma esperaba que mis padres me encontraran, me llevaran a casa y mi "prometido" ya no me quisiera, ya sabes… por haber estado con otro, y me dejaran en paz. Me marché después de unos meses.

–Eso es bastante audaz para una joven noble.

–Ya sabes por qué no tengo contacto con los Trevelyan. Fue una desgracia para la familia. Espero que esto no cambie lo que piensas de mí.

–Claro que no. Eres más de lo que imaginé, no tienes idea –Cullen acarició su rostro y la besó. –Te amo.

–Yo también te amo. Puede que no seas el primero en compartir mi cama, pero eres el primero a quien he amado.

Cullen la estrechó entre sus brazos y dejó que la ocasión y el vino hicieran lo suyo.

Despertó cuando todavía estaba oscuro. El fuego se había extinguido y dejaba de llover. Deanne dormía a su lado sobre las pieles. Estaba prácticamente desnuda y tenía una leve sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

–Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… –dijo casi en un susurro mientras quitaba un mechón de cabello que había caído sobre la frente de Deanne. –Eres la mujer más valiente que conozco. Me aceptaste en mi peor momento, me diste un propósito y me abriste tu corazón. No me importa no haber sido el primero, porque sé que seré el último.

La tomó en sus brazos, aparentemente dormida y aún envuelta en las pieles, y la llevó hasta la cama. Se recostó junto a ella y volvió a quedarse dormido.


End file.
